Heart and Soul
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Mett Berg, merci pour son autorisation. MadaIta, yaoi, lemon.


**H**ey jeunes patates, me revoilà avec une traduction de l'auteur **Mett Berg, **qui m'a subjuguée par ses nombreux OS très... _très _osés mais surtout bien écrits et éhontés. J'ai choisis le seul que j'étais capable de traduire sans rougir sous ma peau noire parce que les autres étaient vraiment trop hot ^.^"

Warnings de l'auteur original : Yaoi graphique, coquin, vous êtes prévenus, OOC.

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni l'univers de Naruto ni même cet OS *pleure*

_"Je suis chair et sang, la faiblesse. Je suis coeur et âme, désir." Mett Berg._

Bref, enjoy~

**xxxXxxx**

Madara avait toujours respecté Fugaku. Respecté ses accomplissements au travail, et même son approche très stoïque de la vie. Il respectait cet homme en général. Leur amitié était basée sur le respect à lui seul et leur lignée les reliait.

Quand il y pensait, il se sentait amer. Fugaku avait tout : l'argent, une femme aimante, deux fils intelligents. Cet homme avait toutes les raisons d'avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles chaque jour.

Les liens de Madara avec la famille étaient amicaux, il s'entendait parfaitement avec la femme de Fugaku, Mikoto. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il voudrait que sa propre femme ait, si un jour il avait une femme.

Le fils cadet, Sasuke, même s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant avait déjà réussi à prouver qu'il était un vrai Uchiha comme le reste de la famille... parfait jusqu'aux os.

Itachi Uchiha... bien, tout le monde attendait du fils aîné qu'il soit la copie conforme de Fugaku et jusqu'ici Itachi avait fait un excellent travail. Il ne semblait avoir aucun défaut.

Madara sourit narquoisement en sirotant une gorgée d'alcool fort, puis reposant son verre sur la table, ses compagnons pour la nuit s'en étant déjà allé étant donné qu'il était déjà très tard, la boite de nuit semblait en sourdine dans le coin VIP...

Au début Madara pensa qu'il voyait des choses, puis qu'il se trompait sûrement mais il ne lui fallut finalement que peu de temps pour être complètement sûr que le jeune homme sur la piste de danse était le fils de son ami. Habillé de façon moulante, les longs cheveux noirs lâches et peut-être même un peu décoiffés, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Itachi était toujours si... soigné.

Itachi semblait s'amuser, se mouvant en musique avec alcool et amis. Les amis étant un rouquin au visage plein de métal et un garçon aux cheveux argentés. Madara ne les avait jamais vu avant et cela n'avait pas d'importance, il pouvait dire juste en les voyant qu'Itachi se sentait bien avec eux.

Madara était sûr d'une chose : Fugaku ne savait pas où son fils si parfait se trouvait. Sinon l'homme serait là, ramenant immédiatement les jeunes dans le passé pour éviter un acte si horrible.

Pendant un moment il se demanda que faire, il avait envie de partir... laisser le garçon s'amuser, et il était sur le point de s'en aller lorsque ses yeux se bloquèrent sur l'exotique vision d'Itachi balançant des hanches.

Et à ce moment il crut mourir d'envie de le rejoindre et se montrer à Itachi, juste pour voir ses yeux noirs s'écarquiller. Madara sourit d'un air satisfait, il ne pouvait pas résister à la tentation...

Il eut l'impression de faire quelque chose de mauvais, étant donné qu'Itachi vivait déjà presque étouffé, même si le garçon avait déjà dix-huit ans il méritait bien de s'amuser et se détendre un peu, et il n'avait aucun droit de réprimander le jeune Uchiha... il avait juste envie de partager le plaisir.

Tandis qu'il s'approchait il savait qu'il ne dirait rien à Fugaku, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille... il avait toujours apprécié Itachi, et peut-être était-il un peu effrayé de savoir à quel point mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait fait de son mieux et c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

La chose qui le faisait se sentir mieux à propos de ses pensées déplacées était qu'il avait déjà aperçu Itachi le regarder un nombre incalculable de fois et il était assez vieux pour savoir ce que ces regards signifiaient. Il n'avait cependant jamais demandé de compte à Itachi et ne l'avait jamais laissé savoir qu'il l'avait remarqué... mais ça le gardait éveillé certaines nuits, l'empêchant de dormir.

Le timing était parfait, le garçon aux percings venait de trouver une partenaire de danse et ne semblait pas pouvoir se ficher plus de ce qu'Itachi faisait, occupé à caresser les belles formes d'une fille aux cheveux bleus.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés se trouvait au bar apparemment en train d'essayer de détruire tout l'alcool qu'il pouvait trouver.

Tout se passait bien, il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de corps agités, son nez agressé par différentes odeurs et ses pieds et chaussures classiques attaqués par des talons aiguilles. Ce ne fut finalement pas si facile d'atteindre Itachi, les gens semblaient déterminés à danser aussi près que possible de la beauté aux cheveux corbeau. Tous ne voulaient qu'une chose, il en était sûr en voyant les filles lancer des regards de salopes et les quelques garçons essayant de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient pas jaloux.

Itachi, le dos contre lui et bougeant si délicieusement changea ses plans, il avait prévu d'attraper le garçon par le bras, mais au lieu de cela ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches d'Itachi toujours en mouvement, sa poigne étroite, presque menaçante.

Itachi était sur le point de se tourner mais il pressa son corps contre le sien, souriant intensément et posant son menton sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ses lèvres proches de l'oreille cachée derrière les cheveux soyeux.

"Tu t'amuses bien, Itachi?" sa voix était basse et juste assez sonore pour être entendue par Itachi, il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon l'avait entendu, son corps mince se rigidifia et se tendit, les mains d'Itachi se posèrent sur les siennes et Madara était même presque sûr d'avoir entendu un halètement. Toutes ces réactions lui firent fermer les yeux pendant un moment et secrètement apprécier la proximité.

Itachi tourna finalement apès une seconde et comme Madara l'avait prédit ses jolis yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent, le regardant avec terreur, ses lèvres rosées entrouvertes, Itachi voulait sûrement dire ou demander quelque chose mais Madara continuait de sourire, il rapprocha Itachi plus près de lui, refusant de lâcher les hanches étroites si agréables au toucher. Ses propres hanches bougèrent imperceptiblement, juste assez pour créer une infime friciton entre eux, juste assez pour qu'Itachi réalise qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire quitter la piste de danse comme un enfant et lui donner une fessée pour sa mauvaise conduite... Madara se mordit la langue... Le fil de ses pensées commençait à devenir un peu trop dangereux à son goût.

Il utilisa la très forte musique comme excuse pour se pencher une nouvelle fois près de l'oreille d'Itachi, l'effleurant à peine en parlant. "N'aies pas l'air si surpris, je suis sûr que tu te doutais que j'avais une vie sociale... je n'étais cependant pas informé de la tienne."

Du fait qu'il était si près il entendit Itachi marmonner quelque chose, essayant de reculer probablement pour le regarder mais il ne le laissa pas faire. Il appréciait de sentir Itachi si près, s'accrochant à son biceps comme pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas une illusion.

"Je ne suis pas-... Je suis juste-... avec des amis... Je... ne dis rien à mon père." C'était juste adorable, la façon dont Itachi semblait désespéré, honteux et mortifié à la fois... le tout mélangé à la nervosité... juste charmant, Madara était heureux d'avoir décidé de se confronter à Itachi.

Et malgré qu'il appréciait Itachi et ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui, il n'était pas une assez bonne personne pour passer outre une telle occasion de faire un peu de chantage.

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, Itachi..." sa voix était taquine, lui-même pouvait entendre la nuance qu'il y avait dedans et il était sûr qu'Itachi pouvait l'entendre aussi, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle le garçon respirait si rapidement. "Je devrais lui dire, c'est ton père, peut-être s'inquiète-t-il d'avoir trouvé ton lit vide..."

"Madara..." Itachi ne se rendait visiblement que trop bien compte de la situation, sa voix avait gagné un ton suppliant et Madara ne put s'empêcher d'adorer ça.

"Suis-moi, Itachi..." fut tout ce qu'il indiqua avant de s'éloigner du corps chaud et d'attraper la main d'Itachi pour les guider jusqu'à la sortie.

"Je suis avec des amis, ils vont-..."

"Ils vont très bien s'en sortir sans toi." termina Madara en quittant le bâtiment tandis que le videur leur ouvrait la porte.

Sa luisante voiture de sport noire les attendait et il n'hésita pas à faire entrer Itachi pour l'installer sur le siège passager, ne manquant pas les joues rosies du garçon sûrement à cause de l'alcool, le jeune homme semblait légèrement ivre et effrayé plus probablement parce qu'il pensait que Madara allait l'emmener chez lui pour faire face à Fugaku.

Ce n'était pas dans ses plans.

Prenant place côté conducteur il était tout à fait conscient des yeux d'Itachi qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements alors qu'il démarrait son engin avec expertise, les emmenant tous deux loin des lumières du club.

Dix minutes sur la route et il entendit Itachi émettre un son étrange, et il pensa que c'était sûrement parce que le jeune homme qui regardait défiler les bâtiments venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne l'emmenait pas à la résidence de Fugaku mais à sa propre maison. Et tandis qu'il garait sa voiture il remarqua que les mains d'Itachi tremblaient légèrement. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont le garçon l'avait regardé du coin de l'oeil tout le long du trajet. Madara aussi se sentait anxieux et même nerveux... un sentiment qu'il n'expérimentait pas souvent.

Itachi avait toujours possédé la capacité de lui faire perdre ses moyens... et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Il avait envie d'emmener Itachi dans sa chambre et lui offrir une boisson forte... peut-être aussi d'avoir une douce conversation à propos du pêcher et autres et peut-être même de lui demander si cela le dérangerait de pêcher _avec _lui.

Mais il trouva que ce plan semblait meilleur dans les ordures et il n'y accorda plus aucune attention lorsqu'il se retrouva avec le corps d'Itachi pressé entre le mur du salon et son propre corps chaud et désireux.

C'était presque du viol et Itachi était très surpris par la soudaine attaque, ses lèvres se pressaient contre celles du garçon avec un désir ardent, sa langue s'introduisant de force dans la bouche humide d'Itachi, explorant avec détermination.

Madara mit tout ce qu'il avait dans ce baiser forcé espérant par tous les paradis et enfers que cela endormirait la raison d'Itachi, au moins assez pour qu'il ne se soucie pas du fait qu'il était plus âgé, lié par le sang et l'ami de Fugaku. Si Itachi ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui comme il le pensait alors il ferait n'importe quoi pour le faire ressortir et effacer tout le reste.

Il pensa au début que cela fonctionnait car même si Itachi ne répondait pas à sa langue autoritaire, le garçon n'essayait pas non plus de le faire reculer, mais Madara comprit ensuite qu'il avait réellement choqué le plus jeune, après quelques moments, Itachi se tortilla contre le mur en émettant un faible gémissement lorsqu'il ne le lâcha pas, ses mains voguant sur le corps ardent, appréciant les contours et la poitrine avant d'emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux lisse, sentant les mains d'Itachi contre sa poitrine tentant de le repousser mais pas assez sincèrement.

Lorsqu'il recula et tira sur les cheveux d'Itachi pour poser ses lèvres contre le cou de cygne d'Itachi il se rendit compte que le plus jeune se tenait tranquille maintenant, respirant lourdement. Cela le fit presque se retirer pour observer l'expression que le joli visage pouvait bien arborer mais la peau si douce et si chaude sous ses lèvres ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, il avait désiré Itachi tellement fort... et depuis si longtemps.

"Je suis disposé à garder tout ça secret si tu es disposé à faire de même."

Madara était un homme intelligent, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Cela avait beau sonner comme du chantage à Itachi mais en même temps, Madara prenait toute la responsabilité sur ses épaules, il était le malfaiteur et celui qui forçait Itachi dans cette histoire, comme ça le jeune homme était libéré de toute culpabilité. C'est tellement plus facile de s'abandonner au pêché quand on pense que l'on est forcé... que l'on a pas d'autre choix.

Le silence d'Itachi était une réponse suffisante, ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement et quand Madara regarda le visage habituellement si pâle il vit les yeux noirs fermés, des dents blanches s'enfonçant dans la lèvre inférieure... Itachi acceptait le marché.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le T-shirt d'Itachi, il se pencha en avant et s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer l'expression du garçon de plus près, les yeux noirs s'écarquillant l'étonnèrent un peu mais ils s'embrassèrent juste après et il n'était même pas sûr de qui entre eux avait brisé la distance, le baiser était chaud et humide et peut-être un peu rude pour sa part car peu importait comment il se sentait, son envie d'Itachi l'avait dévoré de l'intérieur.

L'avait rempli de désir qui ne pouvait être assouvi avec de simples baisers qui pourtant étaient plus agréables que nimporte quel baise qu'il avait eue.

Itachi tremblait ou frissonait, c'était difficile à dire et il ne savait pas si c'était la réaction du jeune homme aux touchés sexuels ou ou si c'était de la peur ou de la nervosité ou tout à la fois.

Ses mains traçaient le torse d'Itachi sous son T-shirt, touchant et pinçant les petits tétons, les massant avec ses pouces et il se sentait prêt à dire à Itachi à quel point il le voulait et l'avait voulut pendant tout ce temps, mais il n'avait pas envie d'effrayer le plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un faible, peut-être même qu'il voulait qu'Itachi pense qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il était un salaud et non pas parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie...

Parfois avouer que l'on est un enfoiré est plus simple que d'avouer avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Le T-shirt d'Itachi se retrouva sur le sol et Madara prit son temps pour faire glisser ses mains le long du torse pâle, ne manquant aucune parcelle, ses lèvres se posant directement sur un grain de beauté qu'il remarqua sur la clavicule d'Itachi, il suça, mordit et mordilla, grignotant la peau jusqu'à entendre le souffle d'Itachi devenir irrégulier. Puis il descendit vers la poitrine, explorant avec sa bouche et ses mains en même temps.

Il faisait tout n'importe comment, il aurait dû les conduire vers le lit, devrait être plus rude pour cacher ses vrais désirs... mais chaque moment qu'il passait à essayer d'engourdir les sens d'Itachi, il engourdissait les siens.

Son souffle devenait irrégulier, sa gorge produit un grognement bas lorsqu'il se pressa contre le corps du garçon, frottant leurs hanches ensemble, il était déjà _là_, dur et anticipant et bientôt Itachi serait _là_ aussi.

Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe du plus jeune, la paume de sa main frottant, ses yeux regardant Itachi attentivement, observant comment le plaisir affectait son visage... c'était tellement électrisant de sentir Itachi devenir dur tandis qu'il frottait et pressait et palpait la bosse jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente bien dure, serrée sous le tissu, c'est à ce moment qu'il entendit faible gémissement, les jambes d'Itachi tremblaient légèrement et même si ses yeux noirs restaient fermés, il y avait quelque chose de si érotique sur le visage d'Itachi quand il prenait du plaisir.

Le souffle de Madara se hacha contre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Itachi, il prenait peut-être un peu trop de plaisir actuellement, il buvait chaque coupure dans le souffle du garçon et chaque petit son.

Une fois de plus il se sentit grisé par le visage parfait d'Itachi, il avait envie d'_avouer _des choses. C'était comme si Itachi le forçait à dire, à avouer et admettre sans réellement faire quoi que ce soit pour ça.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait et n'avait jamais put mettre des mots dessus, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il abandonnerait tout pour Itachi sans même prendre le temps de cligner. Il ne savait pas et pour lui ça n'avait pas d'importance car même si ça semblait niais... c'était agréable.

Ses doigts tracèrent le long du pâle abdomen, sentant les fins muscles fléchir sous le bout de ses doigts, il traça la ligne là où la peau rencontrait le tissu rugueux, glissant un doigt taquin sous le vêtement, sentant la peau plus chaude à cet endroit.

Itachi frissona, les yeux fermés une nouvelle fois, ses mains se crispèrent et Madara pensa que le garçon voulait peut-être le repousser, retirer ses mains ou le rapprocher plus près... il défit le jean.

Faisant une petit pas en arrière il secoua les épaules pour retirer sa veste, ses longs doigts agiles défaisant les boutons de sa chemise, cela ne leur sembla pas étrange lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent... il regarda Itachi le regarder et ils surent tous deux ce qui arriverait ensuite.

Itachi le voulait, il pouvait le voir et si on lui demandait il ne pourrait pas dire exactement comment il le savait, qu'est-ce qui trahissait Itachi... mais il y avait quelque chose et il savait qu'Itachi le voulait aussi.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas coquins, ils ne le dévoraient pas avidemment... ils l'invitaient juste.

"Tu me fais changer, Itachi" murmura-t-il peut-être en espérant qu'Itachi ne l'ait pas entendu, il y avait trop de choses qu'il voulait dire et ça n'en était que la plus infime partie mais tout allait bien quand même, Itachi l'avait probablement entendu mais il n'attendit pas que le garçon réagisse, il défit le pantalon du plus jeune, ouvrant le bouton pendant qu'Itachi était occupé à se crisper contre le mur tandis qu'il faisait descendre le jean, tandis qu'Itachi faisait sortir ses jambes du vêtement les mains de Madara commençaient déjà à travailler, il attrapa la longueur d'Itachi retenant son envie de grogner comme une bête en la sentant si chaude et si dure et si douce dans sa main, son autre bras s'enroula autour d'Itachi prenant possession d'une fesses bien ferme, la pressant.

Itachi était timide avec ses mains et Madara ayant assez d'expérience le remarqua, le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire et semblait nerveux, ses longs doigts raclant le mur quand il entama un va-et-vient, lui offrant ses premiers plaisirs.

"Ecarte un peu les jambes."

Itachi secoua la tête par reniement ou embarras, c'était plaisant et cela fit sourire Madara, il ne forcerait pas trop Itachi, ne lui ferait pas franchir trop de lignes à la fois.

Peut-être que s'il n'était pas aussi dur et excité en ce moment il pourrait presser la question, au lieu de cela il saisit l'instant pendant lequel Itachi le regardait pour glisser deux doigts dans sa bouche, les léchant généreusement pendant que ses yeux glissaient le long du corps mince d'Itachi, s'arrêtant sur l'érection rosée que son autre main continuait de satisfaire.

Bon, c'était définitivement autre chose que ses doigts qu'il suçait dans son esprit et Itachi laissa échapper le juste son pour lui faire comprendre que le jeune corbeau pensait la même chose. Il sourit encore plus grandement, taquinant Itachi encore un peu en fermant les yeux tout en continuant de lécher ses doigts avant de les retirer de sa bouche.

Il prit Itachi par surprise, l'embrassant profondément, se pressant contre sa poitrine, sa main se faufila derrière le garçon, ses doigts glissants se frayant un chemin jusqu'entre deux fesses bien dessinées.

Son majeur frotta contre la peau plissée, il jouait avec la langue d'Itachi mais il semblait que celui-ci ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce que faisaient leurs langues. Ses doigts poussaient à l'intérieur petit à petit, se faisant de la place, allant plus profondément graduellement.

Se détachant des douces lèvres rougies par ses baisers, Madara sentait qu'il était dans la brume depuis un moment déjà, son pantalon était douloureusement serré et son corps tremblait de désir. Il attrapa la jambe d'Itachi juste sous le genoux, la soulevant pour que son autre main puisse avoir meilleur accès pour étirer et pousser, Itachi sifflait entre ses dents, gémissait près de son oreille et il sentait que le membre d'Itachi laissé à l'abandon frottait entre eux, déposant un liquide transparent sur son pantalon.

Puis Itachi défit ce même pantalon.

Si Madara n'avait pas été si haut dans le brouillard il aurait vite conclut cette affaire, mais il se contenta de haleter et gémir quand Itachi libéra son membre sans même le regarder, crachant dans sa main pour ensuite ensuire sa longueur, l'humidifiant et envoyant Madara dans une divine félicité.

"Bordel Itachi... approche."

Itachi ne put que haleter lorsqu'il attrapa les dessous des deux cuisses du garçon, l'installant sur ses hanches robustes, Itachi passa ses bras autour de son cou, ses doigts s'emmêlants dans les longs cheveux noirs et tirant durement lorsqu'il écarta les deux globes de chairs et s'enfonça dans sa chaleur serrée.

Il était désireux mais tout de même prudent, il entra plus profondément lentement et petit à petit, c'était sûrement douloureux quand même, Itachi mordait son cou en lâchant peut-être un son de plaisir douloureux mais pour Madara c'était la meilleure sensation au monde.

D'avoir Itachi pour la première fois, de se frayer un chemin dans ce corps parfait, le clamer comme sien, même si c'était pour une courte occasion et oui, il était sûr que ce serait court... Madara était déjà trop allumé avant même de toucher Itachi pour de vrai.

Avoir le corps mince et pourtant solide sur ses hanches, le garder en sûreté entre lui-même et le mur, il voulait _posséder _Itachi.

Ses hanches bougèrent lentement attendant que la nature fasse son effet, rendant leur acte plus fluide et de cette façon plus agréable, l'étroitesse d'Itachi lui arrachait des sons, les halètements d'Itachi et ses gémissements étaient hors de son monde. Tout cela le laissait nu et à découvert, laissant Itachi prendre de la même qu'il façon qu'il prenait actuellement.

Alors qu'il commençait à bouger plus vite Itachi se pencha en arrière, sa tête cognant d'abord contre le mur et la seconde d'après ils s'embrassaient et une fois de plus Madara ne sut pas qui avait initié le baiser, c'était maladroit et plein de langue, humide, chaud et juste _bon._

Quand Itachi gémit dans le baiser en le rapprochant violemment par les cheveux il sut qu'il avait frappé le bon endroit, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de continuer de bouger de cette façon, il entendit même un faible 'oui' de la part d'Itachi et d'autre mots difficilement compréhensibles qui n'avaient aucun sens et pourtant voulaient tout dire pour lui.

C'était tellement ardent, il transpirait, Itachi se transformait en grand désordre devant ses yeux, l'embrassant, griffant ses épaules, le dévorant et Madara commençait à devenir fou à cause du mélange.

"Itachi..." Il fit de son mieux pour maintenir l'angle et caresser la longueur ruisselante d'Itachi en même temps, ses hanches accélérant sauvagement et brutalement, si près... il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir les picotements de plaisir se propager dans son corps, le faisant grogner et presser le sexe d'Itachi plus fort.

Le mur derrière eux devait probablement blesser Itachi, il était brutal mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses va-et-vients et même si Itachi ressentait un peu de douleur le plaisir était plus grand parce qu'Itachi jouissait et c'était la meilleure chose que Madara ait jamais entendue, ressentie et vue.

La voix douce et grave d'Itachi alors qu'il gémissait était de trop à supporter, son visage en extase, sa bouche ouverte, Madara ne put résister et clama ces lèvres humides dans un nouveau baiser, suçant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il atteignait la délivrance, le liquide chaud dans sa main oublié lorsqu'il libéra l'érection d'Itachi pour avoir une meilleure prise sur ses hanches alors qu'il se vidait.

C'était finit mais il flottait toujours, faible sur ses jambes et respirant intensément, trop satisfait pour penser.

Ca avait été court mais intense.

Itachi ne le laissa pas flotter au paradis pour longtemps cependant, gigotant un peu le plus jeune essayait clairement de se séparer de lui, leurs corps toujours chauds, transpirants et collants.

Gloussant intérieurement il recula, fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le canapé... il supposa que c'est à ce moment que les choses devinrent embarassantes.

Itachi le regarda mais ne vint pas s'asseoir près de lui, le jeune corbeau rassemblait ses vêtement, évitant son regard.

"Reste pour la nuit, Itachi... Je te ramène chez toi demain."

Itachi secoua la tête en pressant son T-shirt contre son corps nu.

Madara se leva, ils avaient sûrement commencé ça incorrectement et il y avait bien trop de choses à éclaircir et pour sa part bien trop de sentiments et il ne savait pas comment il allait tout faire fonctionner, mais il ferait tout fonctionner.

Il enroula son bras autour d'Itachi, les pressant étroitement l'un contre l'autre. "Reste... S'il te plaît, reste.". C'était le plus qu'il pouvait faire, il n'aima pas vraiment comment il sonnait, si honnête et combien il avait mis dans ces mots.

Mais il apprécia le fait qu'Itachi resta.

**xxxXxxx**

**V**oilà pour cet OS hot et... oui, moi je l'ai trouvé profond et adorable! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour l'auteur (vous verrez qu'il vous en sera reconnaissant), le lien pour son profil sera sur le mien et... et à la prochaine sur un de mes propres textes!


End file.
